Love Bites
by Mediocre Skullduggery
Summary: "How long have you known?" was all he spat back, refusing to acknowledge how enticing the emerald of her eyes was, how pleasantly her voice echoed in his head. She was a monster. "I'm the monster? I'm quite sure you've killed a lot more people than I have." "They had no souls!" Slayer x Vampire AU because I'm lame. Time jumpy one shot. Ilovemykids.


**A/N It came out sorta time skippy but I'm pleased with it nonetheless. There's some fuck at the end but easily skippable if that's not your scene.**

* * *

_Severus could see the __**thing**__ he'd been tracking for days. She seemed __**different **__from all the creatures he'd hunted before. More reserved, more controlled. Had he not known better he'd mistake her for human. Hell, she even somehow had a __**tan**__. _

_But a bloodsucker was a bloodsucker. He'd destroy them __**ALL**__ one by one even it **killed** him. He looked down at the paper crumpled in his hand. The Association claimed he was "overzealous" __**& **__"a borderline murderer". They could disavow him if they wanted to. He'd kill these abominations until his lungs finally filled with blood __**&**__ death claimed him. _

_Keira could sense the human with every move he made. All of the others he'd killed had been younger, fledging vampires. Inexperienced. So was he. There was no way she was going to __**kill**__ him the way the Association was demanding. __**Hurt**__ him? Of course, he was dangerous, likely unhinged. But she wasn't killing him. He was essentially a __**baby**__ in her eyes. _

_But he was __**smart**__. She'd give him that. He'd been after her for about a week & none of her everyday human activities seemed to put him off of hunting her. At least he was easier on the eyes than the last rogue Slayer. That one she had killed. Rodrik __**had**__ been crazy, unable to be reasoned with. He'd been grooming this poor boy to take his place & she was sure this boy __**knew**__ she'd been the one who'd slit his mentor's throat._

* * *

The thirst for revenge was almost all consuming when Severus Snape followed Keira Black into the clearing, clouding his usually clear judgement. He misses his "shot" when she turned during his approach, it's the shattering pain of having his arm broken, the sudden realisation he was rolling on the ground in _agony_ that brought clarity to his mind.

"You know... You've been really smart until just this moment. You get too angry right before a fight," she told him.

"How long have you known?" was all he spat back, refusing to acknowledge how _enticing_ the emerald of her eyes was, how pleasantly her voice echoed in his head. She was a _monster_.

"_I'm_ the monster? I'm quite sure you've killed a lot more _people_ than I have."

"They had no souls!"

Suddenly, silver hair is framing his own pale face, his angular features contorted in hatred & for once _fear. _

"I can assure you I most certainly _do_ have a soul. & so did my mate you killed. He wasn't a vampire. He was a _fae_, you fucking moron," she hissed back.

"L-liar."

_He knew she wasn't. The pain on her face was too __**genuine**__. It'd also explain why the boy hadn't fought back when his hands had been bound behind his wrists. Why he'd just __**BEGGED**__ to be let go. _

"... We were _wrong_?"

This tone of voice was young, frightened. He actually sounded nineteen this time.

She pulled her head up, nodding.

"You were _indeed_ wrong. Now get up & come on before we _both_ get staked."

* * *

If anyone had told the young Slayer three hours ago that he'd be sitting in the house of a vampire (that he was slowly finding himself seeing more as a _person _than a _creature_), letting her father put a cast on him while they spoke amicably about their common interests, he'd laugh in their face before _spitting _in it.

"... So you invented chess?" he said, dark brows furrowed at the tall blonde man.

"I did," Marcus Black replied calmly, his head tilted.

The boy smiled awkwardly.

"I used to love chess. When I was younger & had time to play it."

Marcus eyed the boy, his violet eyes narrowing suddenly.

"You'd probably fucking beat me," he scoffed as he stood up, shaking his head.

"Didn't you just say you _invented_ the entire bloody game?"

"... Don't mock me, you murdered my son-in-law," the older man said, sounding more petulant than angry.

"That was… Awful, Dad. Leave. No weak comebacks allowed in my house."

"You're a _hellspawn_," Marcus told his daughter though he did not miss the way the Slayer's slouch straightened in his daughter's presence nor did he miss the lingering gaze on her now bared arm.

"I do believe this is a Christian household, young man," he told Severus in the sternest voice he could manage to muster without bursting into outright laughter.

"Don't kill him & eat his skin," he chuckled to his daughter, ruffling her silver locks, knowing her resulting groan & swatting at his hands was merely because she had company that she seemed more fond of than she was willing to admit.

"I mean it, Keira. He seems like a nice boy."

Slayer & vampire both scoffed at the blonde's parting warning but once they were alone they couldn't seem to meet each other's gazes.

"...What was his name?" Severus finally asked, hesitant in case he'd overstepped a boundary. He **had **driven a stake through his chest after all.

"Dante. He liked to draw," she sighed quietly, without turning around from the cabinet she was trying to reach into.

"I can help… If you want me to?" he muttered, as he walked over to her, trying to ignore the fact that she didn't smell like death or blood. She smelled like vanilla & _when had he gotten so close to her_?

"If you're not careful-"

"_Don't_ bite me!"

"Uh. No. You're going to knock over the vase, you dolt."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I called you a dolt. You heard me."

Dark eyes flick down to the small woman who didn't seem the slightest bit perturbed that a known killer was inches away from her back…

"You are making having an undying contempt for your species rather difficult," he growled as she turned & hopped onto the counter.

He could see the shirt sliding from the left side of her shoulder & he wasn't sure why he seemed so drawn to her.

"I… Should. I should get what you're looking for & go."

Her head tilted & he felt an all too familiar ache in his stomach.

_Fuck. I have to get as far away from her as possible._

"If you're going to go, then don't bother. I was trying to reach the tea. For you. I hate tea."

"Too thin? Not thick enough to mimic blood?" he snickered.

"I prefer coffee. You don't want to know what I use to feel like there's blood running down my throat," she drawled back.

A sharp inhale is taken through his teeth because he's quite sure she's doing this on purpose.

"... You're not a full-blooded vampire are you?"

"Not at all, good sir."

"What part of you is the part that's making me want to fuck you?"

"Oh… My child… Even my Siren genes can't make someone who isn't attracted to me want to fuck me. Especially since my vampire genetics are far stronger than my Siren ones. If I recall the percentages correct they are 60 to 40. This is all you, mate," she replied, her wry smirk only stoking the need in him.

"_Stop_."

A silver eyebrow rose while she ran her tongue across her bottom lip _**&**_ leaned forward. His reaction of jumping back like he'd been burned was instantaneous.

"... Alright. Someone needs to _sleep_, clearly. C'mon to a spare bedroom with you, kid."

* * *

They'd been living together for months. He wasn't sure why or how she tolerated him. It wasn't as if he'd had a job any longer & she'd been the one to save his life at the hearing with the Association & the Council. In return for her (undeserved in his eyes) kindness, he'd stayed out of her way & he spoke when spoken to. He wasn't afraid of or disgusted by her anymore.

_She was his __**friend**_.

* * *

"Y'know… You could always become a Dispatcher."

"Hm?"

"It's almost like being a Slayer but with various rogue creatures instead of just vampires. You already have experience fighting & killing creatures much stronger than yourself & the course before certification is taught by my father. That way you can stop moping about feeling irrationally guilty about accepting my hospitality. _You're welcome_, Severus."

"You are so bloody _annoying_," he snorted as he took the paper she was offering him.

"Fuck you."

The reply makes him freeze. He knows _exactly _how she meant the words but all the feelings from the first night they'd met rushed back into him as if they hadn't been stagnant for a year. She had _indeed _turned his life around, made him a new man _**&**_ he'd actually never felt better. He couldn't throw that away.

_He wouldn't._

"Severus?"

The soft, concerned tone of her voice, the light touch of the small hand against his bare arm was **overwhelming **& the only action he can think to hide his instincts is to back away.

_He couldn't do __**this**__. __**Not **__after everything she'd done for him._

He can see her brows furrowing.

"... Did I do something?" she asked him, sounding _hurt_.

"I'm in love with you," he blurted, feeling his face **burn**. He felt like a _moron _but the look on her face, the way she'd drawn her hand away _as if this was her fault_; as if she was convinced he'd thought everything between them was nothing.

"..._You_? The same man who swore he hated vampires _**&**_ would purge the Earth of every single one of them? You're in love with _me _who is in almost _every _way the Fangy McBitey stereotype?" she asked him.

His eyes narrowed at her.

"**Keira**."

"Yes?"

"Unless you want a Slayer _balls deep_ in that obnoxious Fangy McBitey arse, you will pipe the fuck down."

This time she took a step back, swallowing hard & he ran a hand through his hair.

"... Time for a nap?" he joked weakly.

"I… Uh…" she trailed off & he smirked, stepping towards her as he placed the form on the counter. He didn't need a training course for what he was going to do_ this _supernatural creature in particular.

He heard the soft squeak as she scurried back some & he lets her, following until she bumps up against the counter.

"... Looks like Fangy McBitey _forgot_ the layout of her own damn kitchen," he chuckled into her ear, knowing her resulting shiver was _**not **_one of fear.

"S-Severus," her response was a whisper _**&**_ it seemed the hands against his chest are **unsure **of whether they wanted to push him back or keep sliding.

His eyes closed for a second & he sighed.

"It's your move, Black."

"Severus. Do not leave this up to me," she almost pleaded & even though his eyes are shut he is acutely aware of the light tracing of fingers from his chest up to his jawline.

"Why not?"

_He's afraid of the answer but he __**has **__to ask._

"For fuck's sake, because I love you too."

His eyes cannot stay closed & he's staring at her now, quite sure he looks like a fool.

"Why the fuck would you do that?"

"How the fuck could I not? Why _else _would I put up with your shit for a year?"

"Must've been the longest year of your life. What are you? I'd guess seven thousand… ninety six, perhaps?"

"Ninety eight. But you were close… That's kind of sexy," she confessed, looking up at him, unable to help biting her lip.

He's pulling away now & before she could think about her action, her hand closes around his wrist.

"Keira. Either you want this or you don't."

"It's not that simple."

"Can't we talk about the complications after we relive a years worth of sexual tension?" he complained, his eyes rolling.

"Asshole," she growled. Then she makes a mistake. She smacks the middle of his chest & before she could even hiss, his lips were on hers.

_**&**_ she was loathe to stop him when his mouth tasted so _sweet_. Whatever burned between them was all consuming now _**&**_ she needed him.

He uses one arm to lift her onto the counter so he can properly grind against her _**&**_ her resulting moan is a _more _than worthy reward as her fingers _dig _into his neck.

"You _cannot _make noises like that & expect civility from me."

"Don't be _civil_, then."

"Finally something we can agree on," he purred, before pausing.

"What?" she asked, her nose buried in his hair.

"I can't fuck you here. Not now at least."

"Ever the romantic, eh?"

"Bite me."

She obliges him & it makes his cock twitch more than he needs to say. Thankfully he doesn't since they were so close a pin couldn't have fit between them.

"I do not care where we do it but if you want to be all poetic & shit you have exactly thirty seconds to choose."

With a roll of his eyes, he lifts her & carries her into her bedroom, not at all opposed to slamming her onto the mattress hard enough for her to moan.

"Well since I felt that in my spine it seems only fitting to add another bone to the equation."

"You are a heathen," he snickered back, crawling over her so he could kiss her again while his hands found the shorts that were already sliding off of her hips.

"Hmmm, I like a shaved woman."

"So you're a slayer of pussy as well?"

"Oh would you shut up," he snorted, sliding his fingers into her as he kissed her again to assure his request was heeded.

All he gets in response is a shaky moan, muffled by his tongue & he realises he prefers the sound of her moaning unobstructed as he slides off his own crimson boxers, tossing them across the room.

"Actually don't," he doesn't give her time to process what his change of heart means because he's slid down the bed to suck on her clit & the resulting yelp of "Severus" & fingers pulling at his hair gives him the exact result he wants.

"You're _c-c-cheating_."

"I can assure you this is no _game_," he replied, realising her shout was too quiet for his liking. He figures maybe he should act more like a vampire so he scrapes her teeth against her this time & her resulting _scream _makes him more erect than he'd ever been in his life. If she kept yelling like _that _he wouldn't even get a chance to fuck her. But he also wanted to properly show her that he could indeed but a gentleman as he pushed his finger even deeper into her with a relentless flick of his tongue.

"S-Severus… Fuck…"

"Well I could if you would stay still for a few minutes," he chuckled as he shoved another finger into her, purring against her body when she grinds into it.

"If I didn't want this more than you did I'd tease you somemore," he hummed, nipping at her again & finding himself grunting at the nails against his neck when he did.

"Stop that. I can hardly focus on giving you an orgas-"

His reprimand is cut short by her nails tightening in his hair & before he can control his reaction he makes good on his promise to be balls deep in her ass & he's honestly not sure if the writhing underneath him is pain or pleasure because the words being hissed are in Greek.

"I can pul-"

Fingernails that are now claws dig into his shoulders & to his shock her eyes have gone a glimmering violet.

"Fuck me. Hard. Now," she snarled.

"Of course," he replied, stunned & enthralled by her ferocity as he pulls back to thrust into her not missing the fact that she wasn't just taking this. She was meeting every movement with one of her own.

"I could do this forever," he sighed, burying his teeth in her shoulder as he slammed into her with no malice, just facination that it only made her _louder, _more **eager**. She was maddening & he loved that more than anything about her.

"Don't."

"Hm?" he replied, slowing down in order to give her time to form a coherent thought, but not willing to stop when her body was quite literally drawing him in.

"Don't say that unless… You… Fuck… Mean it."

"...Forever? With you?" he mused as he bucked into her harder, his grip on her hips hard & with with every jerk they gave in sync it tightened until she whined & collapsed into the bed.

"...Cum for me & I'll give you my answer."

"Bastard," she grumbled as she balled the black sheets behind her into her fists, her body shaking. They both know she was close to doing what he demanded & she hated the smirk on his face so much she clenched her sphincter around him just to wipe it from it from his stupid, beautiful face.

"F-f-_fuck!_" he shouted, burying his face in her neck as he suddenly reached his peak, filling her as he heard her chuckle at the turn of events.

"Good boy," she snickered.

His eyes flashed with mischief as his hand locked around her throat, pressing down lightly as his other hand left her hips to grind a knuckle into her almost violently & with a wheezing whine she came_** (**_harder than she ever had in her life_)_ all over his hand with an abandon he'd never seen in a woman ever before.

"Yes. Whenever you want to throw me into a forever with your stupid arse. I'd do it," he replied, rolling over to lie next to her.

"Good," she chirped before shoving him off the bed.

"Stupid _miniature _bloodsucker," he mumbled fondly as he climbed back next to her, pulling her into his arms.

"Yep. Don't you forget it."

* * *

**A/N I just love them a lot okay, leave me alone :/**


End file.
